As coisas mudam
by Blood Tears34
Summary: Duo e Quatre, grandes amigos de infancia, vão para um colégio interno, onde seus colegas de quarto são dois garotos muito calados, mas não timidos. O que poderá acontecer? 3x4 1x2 13x5
1. Uma nova escola, um novo amor

Advertência: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/OCC

Casal principal: 3x4

Casal secundário: 1x2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo I: Uma nova escola, um novo amor

Sim, agora não haveria mais volta, já estavam na frente da Fundação Yoshiyuki Tomino. Mesmo que quisesse, ele não poderia voltar, não só pelo fato de o carro já ter partido, mas também pelo fato de que Duo não o deixaria fugir.

Quatre ainda se lembrava de como aquilo havia acontecido.

oOo Inicio do flashback oOo

-Por favor, Quatre! – Duo implorava a Quatre.

- Eu já disse que não! E não insista, Duo!– Quatre elevou sua voz. Por que Duo insistia tanto? – Eu não quero ir para lá...Eu estou muito bem na minha escola...- Apesar de serem amigos, Quatre não queria ir para um colégio interno com Duo.

Devido a alguns problemas familiares, os pais de Duo haviam decidido que o melhor para o filho seria se ele fosse para a "Fundação Yoshiyuki Tomino", o melhor colégio interno para homens na cidade. E desde que isso ficara decido, Duo insistia para que Quatre fosse com ele. Quatre não queria, mas como Duo o conhecia desde criança, sabia que se ele insistisse mais, Quatre acabaria mudando de idéia. Sempre fora assim.

- Mas lá é muito melhor q a nossa escola... Quatreeeee... Por favor... – Duo se ajoelhara no chão, com uma cara chorosa, na frente da grande poltrona em que Quatre estava sentado. – Por favor...

- Eu já disse que não quero... – Quatre virou seu rosto, não iria olhar para a cara de Duo, se não ele poderia ceder.

- Poxa, Quatre...Eu pensei que fosse meu amigo... – agora Duo sabia que conseguiria o que queria. Afinal, Quatre não resistiria àquele apelo emocional.

- Mas nós somos...

- Então, por que você não vai comigo? Por favor...  
Quatre não acreditava que diria aquilo e sabia que iria se arrepender disso pelo resto de sua vida, mas não tinha outro jeito:

- Ta bom, Duo. Eu vou com você para esse tal colégio.

- Yes! – o americano pulou de alegria. Ele sabia que conseguiria.

- Mas... – Quatre falou, tirando Duo de sua animação e fazendo-o prestar atenção em Quatre – Você vai precisar convencer meus pais antes. – Essa era a única esperança de Quatre. Ele queria (e muito) que seus pais não permitissem que ele fosse para esse tal colégio.

Duo ficou pensando. Convencer Quatre era fácil. Mas, como ele convenceria os pais de Quatre?

oOoFim do flashback oOo

Pelo que se pode ver, os pais de Quatre deixaram que seu filho fosse transferido para esse colégio. Na verdade, não foi nem preciso convencê-los, pois assim que Duo acabara de falar sobre o colégio eles concordaram plenamente em deixá-lo ir, para a felicidade de Duo, sob o pretexto de que seria uma ótima oportunidade para Quatre se relacionar melhor com outros jovens de sua idade e fazer novas amizades. Não que isso fosse um problema para Quatre. Afinal, ele sempre era gentil com todos. Mas, ele só considerava Duo como seu amigo. E os outros de sua escola eram apenas colegas de classe.

- Vamos, Quatre! –disse o americano, enquanto puxava-o para dentro do estabelecimento.

- Calma, Duo! – o loirinho puxou seu braço. – Por que você está tão eufórico? É só um colégio!

- Acontece, meu caro Quatre, que esse não é um simples colégio. É um colégio interno. Isso significa que depois que acabar a aula, eu não vou mais precisar voltar para a casa dos meus pais e ouvir mais uma discussão entre os dois, que sempre me colocam no meio. É muito frustrante ficar entre aqueles dois.

- Ai, ai... Vem, vamos logo para a diretoria saber onde são os nossos dormitórios... – Quatre não queria que Duo entrasse nesse assunto novamente. Os pais de Duo estavam sempre brigando, e Duo sabia exatamente o porquê. Os pais de Duo não se amavam realmente. Quando era jovem, o pai de Duo se envolveu com sua mãe. Os dois estavam na mesma sala na faculdade e, em uma festa, os dois acabaram indo para a cama, sem os devidos cuidados. O que resultou no nascimento de Duo. Quando souberam do ocorrido, o avô de Duo obrigou seus pais a se casarem. O avô de Duo era um dos mais ricos da cidade e, quando morresse, o pai de Duo herdaria todo seu dinheiro. Enquanto seu avô estava vivo, os pais de Duo não brigavam. Mas quando Duo tinha apenas 9 anos, seu avô morreu e seus pais começaram a brigar. E, dia após dia, Duo via outra briga acontecer, acabando com a vida familiar deles pouco a pouco.

E foi exatamente por isso que Duo aceitou ir para esse tal colégio.

- Que pena, Quatre... Parece que nós não vamos poder ficar no mesmo dormitório... - de fato, era verdade. Os pais de Quatre queriam que o filho tivesse mais amigos. Então, eles pediram para que o diretor do colégio não colocasse Quatre e Duo no mesmo quarto.

- Às vezes, eu acho que meus pais tentam me controlar, mais do que deveriam... – Quatre fechou os olhos, lembrando das diversas vezes em que seus pais haviam o controlado. Devido ao fato de sua família ser uma das mais ricas do mundo, seus pais viviam o "protegendo". Quatre quase nunca saía de casa, e, nas poucas vezes em que saía, sempre tinha um segurança colado nele, vigiando o que ele fazia e não deixando ninguém chegar perto dele. O único amigo de Quatre, Duo, havia sido escolhido por seus pais, devido ao fato de Duo ser filho do dono da maior empresa aliada à Winner Corporation. Por isso, Quatre achava que seria difícil de convencer os dois. E, até agora, Quatre não entendeu por que seus pais haviam permitido que ele entrasse nesse colégio.

- Enquanto você acha, eu tenho certeza! – Duo tirou Quatre de seus pensamentos. – Vamos logo... – Duo, novamente, puxou o loirinho pelo braço.

Os dois foram caminhando até a sala da diretora. Duo ficava imaginando quem seria seu novo companheiro de quarto. Queria que fosse uma pessoa legal, forte e bonito. A última coisa que Duo queria era dividir um quarto com um nerd que nunca saía da linha.

- Chegamos... – Quatre interrompeu os pensamentos de Duo. Eles, finalmente, haviam chegado à diretoria. Quando bateram na porta, um homem de curtos cabelos pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos igualmente pretos os atendeu. Ele os analisou por alguns segundos de cima a baixo, o que deixou Quatre um pouco sem jeito, até finalmente falar:

- Vocês devem ser Duo Maxwell e Quatre Raberba Winner, os novos alunos – Eles afirmaram com a cabeça. - Eu sou Chang WuFei, assistente do diretor Treize Khushrenada. – O homem apresentou-se. – Sentem-se. – apontouum sofá na sala. - O diretor já irá atende-los. – dizendo isso, o homem entrou por uma porta ao lado do sofá, onde provavelmente seria a sala do diretor.

A sala era grande. Havia uma mesa grande de mogno, que possuía uma plaqueta onde estava escrito "Chang WuFei" e um computador. A porta ficava em frente a mesa e atrás desta, havia uma grande janela, de onde se podia ver alguns dos prédios onde se encontravam os dormitórios dos alunos. A sala era clara tendo suas paredes pintadas de branco. O sofá era preto e em cima deste, havia um grande quadro de avisos.

WuFei voltou à sala.

- Por favor, entrem. – apontou a sala para os dois jovens, que se levantaram e entraram, seguido de WuFei.

Ao entrarem na sala, a primeira coisa que Quatre viu foi um par de lindos olhos verdes. E o dono era tão lindo quanto esses olhos, Quatre pensou. Um jovem alto, mais ou menos 20 cm maior que Quatre, e forte com cabelos castanhos claro e uma longa franja caindo por cima de um dos olhos.

- Vocês são os alunos novos, não são? – Quatre foi puxado para fora de seu transe e procurou a voz que havia dito isto. Era um homem de cabelos curtos e castanhos, cuidadosamente penteados para trás, e olhos azuis. Estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa e os garotos presumiram que ele deveria ser o diretor Treize Kushrenada. – Sou o diretor deste colégio, Treize Kushrenada. – E isso confirmou o que pensavam. – Bem , seus pais pediram para que vocês não ficassem no mesmo dormitório. Então, estes são seus novos colegas de quarto. – apontou para os dois jovens que estavam ao lado de sua mesa, entre eles o jovem de olhos verdes, que hipnotizara Quatre. – Duo Maxwell, este será seu colega de quarto, Heero Yuy. – apontou para o jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis como o cobalto. Seu cabelo era ligeiramente bagunçado e algumas mechas caíam sobre seus olhos. Ele era ligeiramente mais alto que Duo, mais ou menos uns 5 cm. Quatre não sabia o porquê, mas ficara ligeiramente feliz ao ouvir aquilo. – E, Quatre Raberba Winner, você dividirá o dormitório com Trowa Barton. – Agora, a felicidade de Quatre aumentara, mesmo que ele não fizesse a mínima idéia do porquê.

Se alguém chegou a ler esta fic, espero que tenha gostado... E, por favor, tenha pena desta pobre escritora e comente... Pelo menos para eu saber que alguém ainda se dá ao trabalho de ler... Comentem, nem que seja para me xingar, mas comentem...

(Eu ainda acho que ninguém vai ler isso...) Cala a boca... Esse é meu subconsciente malvado que adora me botar para baixo... Por favor, digam que ele está errado e que alguém lê T.T... (Que baka... ¬¬'')


	2. Conhecendo o instituto

Capitulo 2: Conhecendo o instituto

- Bem, Yuy e Barton os levarão para seus quartos e lhes explicarão as regras do colégio. – Quatre ouvia muito mal o que o diretor falava. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Sim, ele dividiria o quarto com o dono dos olhos mais belos que já havia visto em toda sua vida. Mas, tinha que admitir, não foram só os olhos do jovem que lhe chamaram a atenção, mas ele todo.

Apesar da expressão fria do moreno, Quatre tinha uma vontade enorme de conhecê-lo, mas não sabia por que.

- Bem, espero que vocês gostem daqui e que se dêem muito bem com as pessoas por aqui. Podem ir. - Trowa foi em direção à Quatre, que, rapidamente, volta a este mundinho ao qual chamamos de Terra, mesmo sem entender o que se passava. Trowa pegou a mala, que estava ao lado de Quatre, chegando tão próximo a este, que pôde, por um breve momento, sentir o cheiro que o moreno exalava. Quatre corou brutalmente e virou seu rosto rapidamente para o lado, e nem notou que o moreno exibia um pequeno sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.

– Yuy, Barton, Juízo! – Treize disse, antes que os quatro se retirassem, percebendo a reação de Trowa. Trowa e Heero simplesmente deram as costas ao diretor, saindo da sala e deixando Duo e Quatre muito confusos em relação a ultima frase de Treize, mas, mesmo assim, foram atrás de Trowa e Heero.

Assim que deixaram o lugar, WuFei entra e senta em cima da mesa de Treize.

- O que você acha? – Treize se levantou, dando a volta pela mesa e se aproximando do chinês.

- Eles conseguirão em menos de dois dias. – WuFei suspirou.

- Se duvidar, eles conseguirão hoje mesmo... Mas, quanto tempo isso vai durar? – agora, Treize estava bem em frente a WuFei, e seus braços estavam apoiados na mesa, com Wufei entre eles.

- Vai saber... Depende da capacidade dos novatos... – WuFei podia sentir claramente a respiração quente de Treize em seu rosto e seus lábios roçando um no outro. – Teize... Agora não... – WuFei virou seu rosto, tentando evitá-lo. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu na última vez em que fizemos isso aqui, não lembra?

- Não vai acontecer de novo... – Treize virou o rosto de WuFei com uma das mãos, fazendo com que este o encarasse.

- Eu prefiro não arriscar... – WuFei tirou a mão de Treize do seu queixo. Tentava a todo custo evitá-lo, mas era praticamente impossível.

- Quem não arrisca, não petisca... – Treize sussurrou de uma forma sexy, enquanto voltava a fazer com que seus lábios roçassem e passava a mão, que antes estava no queixo do chinês, pelas costas deste, por debaixo da blusa. E, com isso, ele fez com que o chinês perdesse a pouca razão que ainda tinha.

WuFei aprofundou o beijo, empurrando seus lábios contra os de Treize e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Treize exibiu um pequeno sorriso entre o beijo. Ele sempre conseguia.

Treize empurrou-o com seu peso, fazendo-o deitar em cima da mesa, sem parar o beijo. A mão, que antes passava pelas costas do chinês, agora desabotoava as calças deste.

- Treize... Não podemos... – WuFei parou o beijo e falava, sem fôlego.

- Não se preocupe... – Treize beijou-o novamente. Agora, as calças de WuFei já estavam no chão, e Treize já tirava a cueca do chinês, com seus olhos brilhando de desejo, enquanto esfregava seu sexo, completamente excitado, contra o membro de WuFei, cada vez mais enlouquecido pelo desejo.

Treize apertou uma das nádegas do jovem que gemeu arqueando o corpo perante o contato.

- Sr. Khushrenada! – uma voz ecoou pela sala. WuFei e Treize, assustados, olharam para trás e viram uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, presos em duas tranças caindo por cima de cada ombro, e olhos azuis. Os dois tremeram de medo ante aquela figura, afinal aquela mulher só podia significar uma coisa para os dois: encrenca!

- P-professora Sally! O que você faz por aqui? Hoje era sua folga, não?– Treize tentou disfarçar seu medo com um sorriso forçado, que não foi suficiente para enganar a mulher, enquanto WuFei se levantava da mesa. Por sorte, sua blusa cobria o suficiente para que Sally não visse nada.

- Eu vim aqui para ver se estava tudo em ordem e vejo isso... Posso saber o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Francamente, senhores, vocês estão dentro de uma escola! O que os alunos iriam pensar se os vissem fazendo isso no meio da sala? – Sally olhava indignada toda a cena a sua frente. Treize ainda vestia todas as suas roupas, um pouco amarrotadas agora, mas pelo menos ainda as vestia. E WuFei estava vestido apenas com sua blusa e seus sapatos.

- Provavelmente eles pensarão que o diretor é um tarado e que não consegue ficar nem 3 horas sem sexo... – WuFei estava tão bravo com Treize, e consigo mesmo, que nem ao menos pensou no que disse.

- 3 horas? – Sally se espantou. – Quer dizer que vocês já fizeram isso hoje!

- E-eu juro que tentei evitá-lo, mas... Mas... Ele f-foi mais forte e... E... – WuFei corou violentamente. Era disso que ele estava com medo: de ser pego outra vez em flagrante pela Sally. Além de ser constrangedor, Sally sempre lhes dava um longo sermão sobre suas posições e responsabilidades na escola e todo o resto.

- Já chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra. Eu sabia que não deveria tê-los deixado sozinhos aqui... É só eu virar minhas costas e vocês aprontam... – WuFei e Treize pareciam duas crianças levando bronca da mãe por ter feito alguma travessura enquanto esta não estava. E estava como tanto medo quanto as crianças ficariam quando estão prestes a ficar de castigo.

oOoOoOo

Os quatro já estavam fora do colégio, quando Duo se manifestou, quebrando o pesado silêncio que pairava no ar desde o momento em que eles deixaram a sala do diretor:

- Sei que isso não é exatamente da minha conta, mas... Por que o diretor mandou que vocês dois tivessem juízo? – Quatre não estava nem um pouco surpreso com a atitude do amigo, afinal, já o conhecia desde criança e sabia o quanto ele era curioso.

Heero e Trowa não disseram nada, apenas continuaram andando, como se nada houvesse sido pronunciado.

- O que foi? Por acaso vocês mataram alguém? – Duo, que estava atrás dos dois, foi para a frente destes rapidamente, como se estivesse exigindo uma resposta.

- Talvez tenhamos. – disse Trowa, seco. E continuaram andando, como se o americano não estivesse lá.

- Nossa! Já vi que esses caras não são exatamente o que se pode chamar de sociáveis! – Duo murmurou, para que apenas Quatre o escutasse, assim que este chegara perto do americano.

- Talvez eles só não gostem de falar com pessoas que não conhecem...

- Se nós vamos ser os colegas de quarto deles, eles deviam pelo menos tentar. – Quatre não tinha resposta. Afinal, Duo estava certo. Qualquer pessoa normal tentaria conhecer seu novo colega de quarto.

Trowa olhou para os dois jovens que conversavam baixo, a alguns centímetros dele.

- E então? O que acha? – Falou baixo, para que apenas Heero o ouvisse. Apesar de começar uma conversa com Heero, Trowa continuou a olhar para frente.

- Eu acho que esta mala tá meio pesada. – Realmente, Duo não tinha a mala mais leve do mundo. Ele levara todas as suas coisas para o colégio, e nem mesmo o próprio Duo sabia como tudo coubera em apenas uma mala. – E quanto a do loiro? – Heero falou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sabia que Trowa não se referia a isso, mas não pôde se controlar.

- Pare de brincadeira. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

Heero olhou para trás e observou discretamente os dois jovens que ainda conversavam. Mas, agora, sobre a escola. Estavam realmente maravilhados com o lugar. Havia grades separando a escola e os dormitórios. Eles já haviam saído do território da escola e, agora, estavam descendo as escadas, rumo aos dormitórios. Os novatos não podiam deixar de notar o quão grande era o espaço em que ficavam os dormitórios.

- É... Pode ser... O único inconveniente é que eles parecem ser muito... – Heero buscava a palavra certa para descrevê-los. – Ingênuos. – Heero disse com um certo tom de incerteza. Não sabia se era realmente essa a palavra que buscava. - Principalmente o loirinho...

- Não tem problema... Você sabe muito bem, que, para mim, tanto faz... – Ambos exibiam um sorriso malicioso.

- Você tem razão. Afinal, cavalo dado não se olha os dentes...

Trowa e Heero pararam em frente a um enorme prédio. Quatre e Duo pararam ao lado deles, olhando o prédio a sua frente. O prédio era pintado de amarelo claro por fora. Pelo que os garotos puderam reparar, o prédio possuía 10 andares, sendo que a partir do segundo andar, cada um tinha sacadas na frente. Possuía também uma porta que se abria automaticamente, mas os garotos estavam distantes o suficiente para que esta não abrisse. Apesar de ser de vidro, a porta possuía insulfilm, dificultando a visão do que havia dentro. O prédio parecia mais um hotel 5 estrelas do que um lugar cheio de dormitórios para os estudantes de uma escola.

Quatre e Duo estavam realmente maravilhados com o que viam. Nem em seus melhores sonhos, conseguiriam pensar em um colégio assim.

- É aqui o prédio onde ficam os dormitórios dos alunos do segundo ano... – em cima da porta, havia um enorme B, feito de um material que se parecia com prata. – O prédio A é destinado aos alunos do primeiro ano e o C, aos do terceiro. – Trowa explicava para os dois novatos, indiferente como sempre. - Vamos. – Trowa e Heero entraram no prédio, acompanhados de Duo e Quatre.

Assim que entraram, Duo e Quatre se depararam com um enorme saguão. Ele tinha suas paredes pintadas de um amarelo relativamente claro, como o que cobria as paredes do lado de fora, com um grande lustre de cristal bem no meio da sala. O chão estava tão brilhante, que os jovens podiam ver claramente seus reflexos no azulejo de leve coloração marrom. No lado oposto a porta, havia uma escadaria dupla, com um corrimão de mogno. E, ao lado das escadas, uma enorme porta dupla feita de madeira. Em um dos cantos, havia uma enorme televisão de plasma, suspensa por uma armação de ferro.

Agora sim, Duo e Quatre tinham quase certeza de que estavam em um hotel 5 estrelas. Era certo que o colégio era feito para os filhos de pessoas da classe alta, mas eles não sabiam que o colégio seria tão luxuoso assim.

- Pra que esta sala? - Duo virou-se para Heero e Trowa, que se dirigiam a um dos elevadores, que ficavam a alguns metros da porta de entrada. A sala era realmente enorme.

- Serve para os alunos se reunirem, principalmente nas festas. Está vendo aquela porta ali? – Heero virou sua cabeça na direção da porta ao lado das escadarias. Duo assentiu com a cabeça. – Lá fica a sala de jantar. Os dormitórios, na verdade, são apartamentos e tem cozinhas, mas eles colocaram uma aqui em baixo para os alunos que não sabem cozinhar ou têm preguiça. – Heero e Trowa já entravam no elevador, sendo seguidos pelos novatos.

- E a comida é boa? – Duo tinha que perguntar, afinal, ele cozinhava muito mal e, se ele iria comer lá, precisava pelo menos saber se a comida era boa. Caso não fosse, Trowa e Quatre iriam receber visitas todo dia na hora do almoço e do jantar. Afinal, ele teria que admitir que o loirinho cozinhava maravilhosamente bem.

- Na verdade, é sim. – Trowa respondeu por Heero, apertando os botões correspondentes aos segundo e terceiro andares. – Os dormitórios começam a partir do segundo andar. No primeiro, há uma biblioteca e uma mini-sala de jogos para os alunos, entre outras coisas.

- Er... Vocês já estudam aqui há quanto tempo? – o loirinho não pôde deixar que esta dúvida escapasse.

- Desde a sétima série... – Heero olhava para o mostrador, que agora indicava que eles estavam no primeiro andar.

- Mas, eu pensei que só houvesse ensino médio aqui.

- Nesta área, sim. Mas, atrás desta, há uma área reservada ao ensino fundamental e outra para a faculdade. – Duo e Quatre sabiam sobre a faculdade, mas não faziam a menor idéia de que a Fundação estendia-se também ao ensino fundamental. Realmente, Treize Khushrenada era dono de um instituto imenso.

- Seu nome é Duo, não é? – Heero virou-se para o americano, que afirmou com a cabeça. – Vamos. Nós ficaremos no dormitório 201. – Heero saiu do elevador com a mala de Duo, sendo acompanhado pelo americano.

- E nós? – Quatre virou-se para Trowa, percebendo que este não se movia enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam.

- 304 – Trowa nem olhava para o loiro, que estava bem ao seu lado.

- Er... São quantos apartamentos em cada andar?

- 5... Todos eles são divididos entre os alunos. Vamos. – O elevador parou e Trowa saiu, levando a mala de Quatre, enquanto este o seguia.

Assim que chegaram, Trowa dobrou para a esquerdo, deu alguns poucos passos, chegando na frente de uma porta, com número 304. A porta era de uma madeira bem escura e os números eram prateados. Ficava perto do encontro entre as duas paredes do corredor, sendo os outros apartamentos distribuídos pelo resto deste. Havia uma espécie de campainha ao lado da porta, tendo, também, duas samambaias penduradas ao lado da porta. Quatre virou-se e percebeu que os outros apartamentos também tinham essas plantas e a campainha. Quatre pegara-se imaginando como seria o apartamento por dentro.

- Aqui... – Trowa estendeu a Quatre o que parecia ser uma chave. Quatre pegou e olhou para a chave. Era dourada e tinha um chaveiro, acompanhando-a. Era feito de pequenos cubos metálicos com os números "304" banhados em ouro. – É a chave do apartamento. Se quiser mudar o chaveiro, você é quem sabe...

- O-obrigado... – Quatre guardou a chave no bolso, enquanto Trowa colocava a a sua chave na fechadura. Havia uma para ele e outra para Trowa, e eram idênticas. Quatre não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas sentia-se estranhamente atraído pelo moreno.

- Não tem o que agradecer, se eu não te entregasse a chave, você não entraria aqui. – Trowa abriu a porta. – Seja bem-vindo. – Trowa fez sinal com a mão, convidando-o a entrar.

Quatre entrou no apartamento olhando para tudo. Realmente, o lugar era muito bonito, apesar de simples. As paredes eram pintadas de branco, completamente diferentes das paredes do corredor, que continuavam com o leve amarelo, dando continuação ao que era visto no saguão. O chão era recoberto por madeira, que parecia ser envernizada, tendo um brilho escuro. Havia um pequeno degrau, dividindo a sala. Na parte superior, havia apenas alguns armários e duas aberturas na parede, uma delas dava acesso para a cozinha e a outra para um corredor. Ambas ficavam em lados opostos uma da outra. No nível inferior, havia dois sofás, o maior deles, com três lugares, ficava de frente a uma televisão, obviamente menor do que a que foi vista na sala. Do lado, ficava um sofá, com dois lugares, de frente para a enorme porta de vidro, que dava acesso a sacada, onde havia duas cadeiras e uma mesa, feitas de madeira. Havia também uma mesa quadrada de vidro entre os sofás e a televisão, sendo que suas pernas eram banhadas de ouro.

Quatre olhou para trás e viu que Trowa colocava sua mala, ao lado ao lado da porta, perto de duas outras malas que deveriam ser do moreno.

- Você trouxe todas as suas coisas para cá? – Trowa afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu não trouxe tudo... Deixei a maioria na minha casa, já que eu vou voltar pra lá nas férias... E, se eu trouxesse, não caberia em duas malas... – Quatre suspirou, voltando a sorrir gentilmente para Trowa que apenas fencarou o loiro. Sim, definitivamente, ele era ingênuo, mas isso, certamente, deixaria as coisas ainda melhores.

Trowa sorriu maliciosamente, mas Quatre não percebeu, pois já entrava no corredor, movido pela curiosidade. Trowa apenas o seguiu, sem pronunciar uma palavra, apenas olhando o frágil corpo a sua frente se movimentando.

Trowa não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele garoto a sua frente era um anjo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não tinha a mínima vontade de mudar suas intenções com o garoto. Na verdade, isso só o deixava com mais vontade de prosseguir.

- Er... Eu posso te chamar de Trowa? – Quatre virou-se, ficando de frente para Trowa, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Se você quiser... – Trowa continuou indiferente, o que fez Quatre lembrar que, desde que o vira mais cedo, Trowa não adquiriu outra expressão. Talvez fosse uma pessoa um pouco difícil de se conversar, como já havia percebido. É claro que o jovem não percebera os sorrisos maliciosos de Trowa sobre si.

- Então, me chame de Quatre... – Quatre sorriu docemente para o moreno, voltando sua atenção para o corredor logo em seguida.

Quatre olhava para o corredor. Ele era longo, para um lugar que tinha só 5 portas.

- As duas portas da esquerda são nossos quartos, a primeira da direita é o escritório e a segunda é o banheiro, e no final do corredor é o quarto de hospedes. – Trowa falou, chegando mais perto do jovem, por trás. Seus corpos quase encostando um no outro, a respiração de Trowa movimentando os fios dourados de seus cabelos. Quatre sentiu um calor subindo por seu rosto. Apesar de se sentir um pouco desconfortável com a situação, ele ao mesmo tempo gostava e tinha medo dessa sensação.

- Q-q-qual deles é o seu quarto? – Quatre tentava não gaguejar. Por que ele ficava assim quando estava perto do moreno? Eles nem mesmo se conheciam direito!

Ele realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo.

- Eu não sei... Estava esperando que você chegasse para poder escolher... – Trowa se aproximou do ouvido de Quatre para falar. Agora Quatre corou ainda mais. Era impressão a sua, ou o moreno estava falando aquilo de uma forma um tanto sexy no seu ouvido? Será que Trowa estava dando em cima dele? Quatre rapidamente tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça.

-_Impossível! Só pode ser minha imaginação! Trowa nunca olharia para alguém como eu, principalmente pelo fato de eu ser um homem! Onde já se viu?_ – Quatre pensava, tentando se convencer disso. Mas algo no fundo do loirinho queria que aquilo não fosse verdade.

Trowa exibiu mais uma vez um de seus maliciosos sorrisos ao ver o tom rubro que Quatre adquirira. Aquilo seria realmente muito interessante.

- Er... Bem... Nós... Er... Podemos conhecer os quartos agora, se você quiser. – Disse, se afastando do moreno, e indo em direção a primeira porta da esquerda. Quatre nem ao menos percebera que isso tinha soado com certa ambigüidade aos ouvidos de Trowa.

Quatre entrou no quarto olhando tudo, maravilhado. O quarto era enorme e, assim como na sala, havia uma porta de vidro que dava para uma sacada, com uma mesa e uma cadeira, ambas de madeira. Encostada na parede, uma cama de casal de cedro com um espelho indo de lado a lado da cabeceira e algumas gavetas na mesma. A cama estava coberta por um edredom amarelo claro e enormes travesseiros, com fronhas de mesma cor, que pareciam muito fofinhos aos olhos de Quatre. Na outra parede, em frente a cama, havia uma televisão de 29 polegadas, suspensa por uma armação igual a que se encontrava na sala, com um aparelho de dvd em baixo desta, mas também suspenso pela armação de ferro. Abaixo da televisão, havia uma escrivaninha, com uma pilha de livros em cima, e uma lâmpada embutida, no alto da escrivaninha. Ao lado da porta, um enorme guarda-roupa também de cedro, com duas portas duplas e quatro gavetas, duas de cada lado, abaixo das portas. O chão, de mesma madeira que o da sala, era coberto por um enorme carpete felpudo, da mesma cor que edredom e as fronhas que cobriam a cama. As paredes eram pintadas de um amarelo levemente claro, mas, ainda assim, ligeiramente mais escuro que o edredom. Assim como a sala, era bem simples, mas não deixava de ser confortável.

Quatre não pôde deixar de reparar que havia uma porta, alguns centímetros ao lado da cama. E, também reparou que uma parte da mesa que ficava na sacada, não aparecia. Lembrando-se do que Trowa dissera antes, logo imaginara que seu quarto e o dele eram interligados.

Quandose viravapara comentar isso com Trowa, sentiu dois braços fortes enlaçando sua cintura, empurrando seu frágil corpo no chão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er... Demorou um pouco, né? (demorou quase um mês... ¬¬) Bom, mas pelo menos eu escrevi, não escrevi? (só escreveu porque foi forçada ¬¬) mas escrevi... Bom, eu não sei o que vocês esperam dessa fic, mas eu sei o que eu vou escrever... Ou quase... (essa que é a ficwriter: a historia é dela e nem ela sabe o que vai acontecer...) Ei! Eu sei o que vai acontecer! Bom, mudando de assunto, eu quero que vocês respondam a uma pergunta. Bem, é que eu tava meio com preguiça ultimamente e o inu-trowa (sim, eu sou um cachorro com a aparência do Trowa, por isso ela não tem coragem de me matar), apesar de não gostar das minhas fics, apontou uma arma pra minha cabeça e disse que se eu não continuasse a escrever as fics logo, eu morreria!(fiz isso para ajudar vocês e porque eu adoro faze-la sofrer D) Aí... Eu quero que vocês respondam: Quem quer que ele continue apontando essa calibre 34 na minha cabeça, continuando esse tratamento anti-preguiça em mim? (lembrem-se que, se vocês não me deixarem continuar com isso, é capaz de que vocês só vejam o próximo capitulo dessa fic no mês do aniversario dela: JULHO!) Já tem uma pessoa que disse não (ela mesma) e três que sim (eu, kawaii-chan e sweetencore) Dependendo dos votos, ele vai continuar com isso ou não. (algo me diz que os leitores vão querer que isso continue...) Não destrua minhas esperanças T.T... (encare a realidade... ¬¬)

De qualquer forma, comentem e digam o que acham...

Ah, sim... Eu esqueci de colocar antes, mas essa fic vai ter 13x5, como vocês já viram, um 13+6(nem perguntem)... E essa semana eu acho que vou escrever mais umas duas fics de 3x4 (essa semana ou hoje? 'com a arma na cabeça da ficwriter') H-h-hoje 'com medo da arma'... b-bem... Aquele foi o primeiro lemon que eu escrevi... ou quase lemon... Então, tenham paciência comigo, tá meio bobinho, mas dá pra engolir, né?


End file.
